


【NROB/鸣带】枪杀黎明

by bailijiu



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bailijiu/pseuds/bailijiu
Summary: 黑帮少主鸣x兽人狗狗堍
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto/Uchiha Obitio, nrob, 鸣带
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 现代paro  
> 灵感来自《GANGSTA》  
> 黑帮少主鸣x兽人狗狗堍  
> 年龄操作有  
> 角色ooc

01

漩涡鸣人永远都忘不了初见宇智波带土的那一天。  
波风水门带着他出了主城区，他很少出去，平时在学校和帮会两点一线，偶尔在家附近的公园玩耍也有好几个保镖寸步不离跟着，别说玩点什么有趣的游戏，小朋友单是看到满脸凶相的黑衣保镖早就跑得没了影。时间久了，漩涡鸣人干脆放弃出去的想法，只在学校里和同学打成一片。  
“Kennels。”  
狗舍。  
他从黑色的防弹玻璃看清巨大木板的花体英文，坐了一路车的沉闷心情瞬间抛之脑后，支起身体小声询问波风水门，“爸爸，我们是不是要养一只宠物呀？”他已经十岁了，是个小大人，怎么能因为这种事情就大呼小叫呢？漩涡鸣人刻意装出毫不在意的语调，脚上按捺不住轻轻互踢一下，注意没让黑色小皮鞋发出任何声响，可他和波风水门相比太年轻，就像是手里的一块冰，波风水门温柔笑了一下，揉揉他睡得乱翘的脑袋，“是的，鸣人想养什么样的宠物？”  
“唔……我想要小猫，爱丽丝给我看过她家的银渐，它白乎乎的太可爱了，而且爸爸你知道吗？它的眼睛居然不一样诶~”漩涡鸣人眨着蓝哞，手舞足蹈比划着，努力说明究竟有可爱，鼓着脸思考又补充道，“小狗也可以，你和妈妈不在家的时候，它可以陪我玩。”   
“那我们今天先看小狗好吗？”可漩涡鸣人不知道波风水门带他看的和他脑海里的不一样，波风水门的眼神瞬间变化了一下，替漩涡鸣人理理衬衫的领结，“如果里面没有你喜欢的，我们下次再去看猫猫好不好？”   
“好！”漩涡鸣人的声音含着溢出的兴奋，“不管哪一种我都喜欢。”然后意识到自己礼仪的失态，缓着语气补充。  
  
他们走在下过雨的泥泞小道，随着步伐的落下，几点泥点溅在他黑色的小腿袜上，“真讨厌。”他小声抱怨了一句，“回去又要被换衣服了。”  
  
狗舍的主人很快出门迎接，又是一些无聊的寒暄，漩涡鸣人在心底翻了个白眼，这让他想到最近家庭教师近乎咬文嚼字的社交课，趁他们交谈的空闲，漩涡鸣人偷偷打量建筑，有点旧，而且味道不是很好闻，漩涡鸣人有点担心起他还没见到面的小狗了。  
  
狗舍主人进了屋，从一眼望不到底漆黑的房间里拉出一个看起来和他差不多大的男孩，说是拉其实更像是拎，扯着男孩一只手用力往上拉，男孩踉踉跄跄走了两步，一只脚几乎不怎么落地。他的身上穿着极其不合身过大的新衣，拘谨抓着满是褶皱白色衬衫的一角，眯起黑色的眼睛，试图遮蔽并不灿烂的阳光。  
高大的狗贩低沉着声线向他介绍鸣人，“漩涡鸣人，你的主人。”说完，讨好冲他谄笑，为自己直呼名讳道歉。  
“鸣、鸣人……”  
还没有搞清状况的男孩一双大眼睛里迷茫，失焦找了几秒，最终凝视在漩涡鸣人身上，磕磕绊绊重复他的名字。  
“谁允许你这么叫了，没见识的狗东西！”  
漩涡鸣人正疑惑着是什么情况，狗贩抡起手掌劲道十足给了男孩一个耳光，他的头瞬间被打偏，脸颊肿了起来，嘴角流出一条细微的血水，接着又低声催促起来，“快叫主人。”  
一团怒火窜了上来，可漩涡鸣人很快被震惊站立在原地动弹不得，有什么东西在男孩的头顶动了动，小幅度晃晃最后耸立起来，原来那不是他的头发，而是耳朵，一双人类绝对不会拥有的黑色狗耳朵。   
“鸣人！”  
这一次完整喊出鸣人的名字，他转过脸，充血的脸一片绯红，左脸上留下显眼的手掌印，眼睛却亮得吓人，头顶的黑色细看还有着绒毛的耳剧烈抖动。  
漩涡鸣人想回应一句，不知道他叫什么名字一时语塞。  
“妈的，听不懂人话。”  
被激怒的狗贩抬手往他另一半脸颊打起，空中呼啸着风声，漩涡鸣人惊恐睁大眼睛，不敢想象这力道打男孩的身上会不会打翻在地，下意识向波风水门求助，急迫之下使用家中的称呼，反而忘了外出的敬称。  
“爸爸——”  
“够了。”   
不用漩涡鸣人提起，波风水门忍耐已久，早已出手，极具压迫力抓紧对方的手掌，拦下打向男孩的一巴掌，男孩也不明白发生了什么，傻傻冲漩涡鸣人笑了一下，扯到嘴角吃痛倒吸一口气也不在意。  
“波风先生，您别生气，别看这狗崽子脑袋不灵光，平时乖得很，血统更是一顶一的好，纯血您买了绝对不吃亏……您要是不想养，拿回去配种也好使……哎、价钱可以再商量商量，要不给您换一只也行，保证比他聪明。”  
波风水门厌恶松开狗贩的手腕，没有理会对方的哀求，弯下腰询问漩涡鸣人。  
“鸣人，你想要他吗？”  
“我、我……”  
漩涡鸣人一时之间被堵住喉咙，只能干涩涌出单一词汇，十几分钟内发生的事情过于不同寻常，理智常规在沙沙的指针中跳跃，大脑一片混沌中艰难跋涉，旁边的男孩不闻窗外事，像个坏掉的磁带机，把他的名字翻来覆去细细呢喃，又宛若得到世界上最好的玩具，含在舌尖小心咀嚼，“鸣人。”  
漩涡鸣人回了神，他说，“我要他。”  
“父亲，我想要他。”   
他在这个瞬间做出了抉择，从未如此坚决。  
  
“你……”  
漩涡鸣人这才发现连对方的名字都不知道，在真皮的黑色软沙发里不安扭动身体，活像屁股底下坐个烤炉，什么姿势都不舒服，“你叫什么名字？”言语中含些紧张不安，漩涡鸣人用指甲抠弄掌肉，好让自己不那么局促。  
努力扒着车门不想上车的男孩马上松了手，三两步蹦到鸣人面前，高高举起手回答他的问题，被折腾不轻的黑衣保镖手疾眼快关上了车门。  
“带土！我叫带土……但是我不知道姓什么……鸣人可以帮我看看吗？”  
说着从大敞的领口扯出一条隐隐泛着冷漠光泽的纯黑链条，翻过铁片双手捧着讨好递给漩涡鸣人，头顶毛茸茸的狗耳朵也顺从低下贴着前发。  
漩涡鸣人尚未从震惊从回过神，在昏暗车灯的照射下眯起眼睛，伸出指尖轻碰，一阵温热传来，下意识呢喃雕刻的英文，“宇智波……带土。”下一秒在宇智波带土的欢呼声中睁圆了眼睛。  
“宇智波带土！好诶~我有完整的名字了！”  
带土激动之下车中轻跳，未塞回的金属方片随着动作来回摆动，鸣人在暖黄色光线下瞥见另一面，那里刻着同样寂然的字母和数字，D3。  
漩涡鸣人心有疑惑暗自记下，常识似乎在宇智波带土身上起不到任何作用，平复心底翻涌复杂的情感，无力指着沙发示意对方坐下，司机在引擎的轰鸣声中开启车辆，巨大的木板缓缓退去踪影。  
“我？”宇智波带土愣愣张大了嘴巴，呆呆指向自己，“我也可以坐吗……”  
“……啊？”  
漩涡鸣人几乎从喉咙里挤出一个问号。  
“我真的可以坐下吗？”  
“我说可以就可以！”  
他仍在喋喋不休追问，漩涡鸣人被气得吼了出来，下一秒他就后悔，为自己的暴躁迁怒感到由衷羞耻，偷偷瞥一眼波风水门了然神色，别扭组织言辞试图道歉，未曾料到宇智波带土更适应粗暴的态度，顺从爬上座位，安静端坐前端，为了不弄脏沙发直挺挺绷紧后背，漩涡鸣人单是看着就替他心累。  
“你可以不用这么紧张，算了……”  
漩涡鸣人犹豫一下，干脆伸出手把他推进靠垫里。吓得宇智波带土小小惊呼，接触到柔软的棉织品，战战兢兢伸出指尖轻戳正方形填充物。回弹的布料成功让他闪起星星眼，视若珍宝紧紧抱住抱枕。  
  
漩涡鸣人纠结半晌，话语溢出嘴边，舌尖打转圆润，装作不经意提起，“刚、才……真是对不起。”对精心挑选措辞惴惴不安，担忧咬着下唇，用犬牙细细研磨唇纹，“还有……你的脸还疼吗？”  
“不疼。”  
宇智波带土专心致志捏着抱枕的两角，抬起头摇摇脑袋。他过于年幼，以为宇智波带土说的是真话，漩涡鸣人见闻松一口气，一旁的波风水门无声皱起眉角。  
宇智波带土像是想到什么红了脸，拉扯布料小声向鸣人说悄悄话，“鸣人你真好。”  
“什、什么！”  
纵使带土说的小声，不大空间在场所有人听得一清二楚。漩涡鸣人万万没有想到会得到这么一个回复，霎时染上一片红晕，牙齿磕磕绊绊，说不出完整的话。  
“这有什么，我以后会对你更好。”漩涡鸣人晕乎乎立下豪言壮志，完全没有意识到这话不对劲，“你出去打听打听就知道我们木叶待遇有多好，你来了绝对不吃亏。”他满脸骄傲拍起胸膛，恨不得车子马上飞到木叶总部门口，带宇智波带土参观各个角落。  
宇智波带土茫然应和鸣人，偶尔对漩涡鸣人的提及发出赞叹，即使他不明白木叶是什么，出于本能，无师自通讨好起主人的欢心。  
宇智波带土是漩涡鸣人的狗，既然鸣人喜欢他呆在木叶，他就呆着。  
宇智波带土无声眨了一下眼，竖耳倾听鸣人的侃侃而谈。  
  
漩涡鸣人直到口干舌燥才发现自己讲了一路，不好意思用手指挠挠脸颊，“不好意思，我太激动了，听我说这些一定很无聊吧？”  
宇智波带土盯着漩涡鸣人亮晶晶的蓝眸缓慢摇摇头，他的头靠在抱枕上，专注凝视对方，“鸣人说的我都很喜欢。”  
“我就知道！等你进了组织，一定会喜欢上木叶，喜欢上大家的！”  
漩涡鸣人等的就是这句，得意咧开嘴角，一副好哥俩模样搂过宇智波带土的肩膀，宇智波带土被他按在怀里，头顶毛茸茸的黑耳扫过光洁的脸颊，带着激起阵阵涟漪的痒意，漩涡鸣人被勾得心痒难耐，扭着身体把带土搂紧，“你的耳朵……”  
“鸣人想摸摸吗？”  
漩涡鸣人想问“你的耳朵是真的吗？”，宇智波带土偏着头直把脑袋往他手里送，微微晃动划过的空气在指缝穿梭，只要再往前几分，就能摸到白色的细小绒毛。漩涡鸣人没有出息咽下一口唾液，“……想。”  
所以他摸了上去，蓬松的黑发乖贴掌心，迟疑着用食指和大拇指揉捏顶端，软骨在指尖微微弯曲，薄薄皮肤下血管偶尔跳动，不小心把小拇指伸进耳洞，搔弄里面轻盈细密的绒毛。那确实不是人类应该有的东西，漩涡鸣再次深刻认识到了这一点。  
宇智波带土舒服得发出轻哼，撑着身体直往鸣人怀里钻，试图索求更多抚摸，软糯的尾音净往鸣人耳朵里钻，他像是被电触到，火速伸回手僵硬放在大腿上，大气不敢喘一口。  
“？”  
重心几乎全靠在鸣人身上的宇智波带土浅浅喘息，迷离抬头，他不明白漩涡鸣人为何停下，单纯以为鸣人厌弃了耳朵，“我还有尾巴，鸣人也要摸吗？”说着自告奋勇献上尾巴，火速站起，急不可耐解开裤腰，隐隐露出白嫩大腿的一截，漩涡鸣人瞬间蹦了起来，死命向上提他的裤子，通红着脸大喊快住手。  
  
之后简直可以用鸡飞狗跳来形容，宇智波带土固执得让鸣人看看他的尾巴，漩涡鸣人坚决得一定要让他穿上裤子，对面的波风水门心惊胆战，唯恐布料在一下秒撕毁。小小上翘的尾巴不经意扫过手背，鸣人心猿意马咽下胸腔里短暂的尖叫。  
“鸣人……呜、讨厌我……”  
宇智波带土沉浸于“鸣人居然连我的尾巴摸都不想摸”的悲凉氛围里，眼角泛着泪光，轻声哽咽。  
“回去！等回去我再摸！”  
漩涡鸣人毫无办法，情急之下想个缓兵之计，趁宇智波带土被转移注意，飞快给他穿好裤子，还不忘用力系紧腰带。  
“真的？”  
打湿带着水光的睫毛轻颤，宇智波带土侧头一脸较真，就差叫鸣人和他拉勾许下约定。  
“你都几岁了怎么还这么幼稚……”  
宇智波带土思索几秒，认真伸出右手，竖直了五根手指，漩涡鸣人的小腿肚抖了抖，“你才五岁？！”  
看着差不多和自己一样高的带土，鸣人身形轻晃，深陷沉思。  
接着他看到带土同样严肃伸出了另一只手。  
“这样才对……吓死我了。”  
漩涡鸣人拍着胸膛平复呼吸，抬手往带土的肩膀拍去，然后宇智波带土同时把两只手向前推了一下，鸣人骤然沉默。伸出半截的左手顺势拐弯，掐住了带土的脸颊，“你个笨蛋！”  
“呜、鸣人……快松手。”  
宇智波带土吸着鼻子，将目光投向了波风水门。  
“……先、先生？”  
他隐隐记得狗贩对他的尊称，犹豫着拉长尾音向他求救。  
“好了，鸣人，别欺负带土了。”  
听到波风水门替他说话，漩涡鸣人本来没有多用力，稍微加大了力道，故意在宇智波带土脸上留下一个红指印，带土抬手轻拍鸣人手背，试图解救自己，摆动的长袖手腕闪现，依稀晃过一抹紫红，漩涡鸣人和波风水门瞬间变了脸色。  
“带土快让我看看！”  
“他打你了？”  
漩涡鸣人马上松了手，细看才发现白洁的衬衫下早就映照色彩，他想看伤势，又怕带来二次伤害，急得抓耳挠腮，站在一旁眼睁睁看波风水门低声安慰带土一句，谨慎解开袖子扣，慢慢卷上长袖，露出手腕上刺目的紫红印记。  
“老板吗？”  
漩涡鸣人下意识屏住呼吸，生怕从宇智波带土嘴里说出什么让他杀回狗舍的劲爆信息。  
听话任由波风水门擦拭药水，宇智波带土摇了摇头，“老板没有打我们。”  
“是吗？那就……”  
漩涡鸣人听闻这话，悬着的心放下一些，可当他对上宇智波带土那双像是能吞噬光线的漆黑杏眼，心底咯噔一下，徐徐升腾起某种不好的预感。果不其然，宇智波带土像是想到什么悄悄弯起眉眼，头上黑色的耳朵轻盈来回抖动，“他说我们太脏了。”  
“碰都不想碰。”  
他又补充了一句，漩涡鸣人血液瞬间凝固，从牙缝里硬生生挤出下一句。  
“好个屁。”  
  
等他们回到庄园，天色已经彻底黯淡下来，叫鸣人的计划不得不往后推延。  
“明天再带你看。”  
他小声安慰一句来到新环境惴惴不安的带土，牵起他的手跑到漩涡玖辛奈面前，拉长尾音向母亲撒娇，同时小声解释弄脏衣服的缘由，猛然想到什么亮起眼睛，轻声催促藏在身后的带土，可带土晃动耳朵攥紧衣角，又往他背后躲了躲。  
玖辛奈倒也不在意，弯起秋水般的眉眼，笑盈盈开口，“这就是带土吧？水门已经打电话跟我提过了，果然是个可爱的孩子。”  
带土几乎溶于黑暗的耳朵在空中抖了抖，小心翼翼挪动，堪堪露出一只眼睛偷偷打量对方，瞥到暖橘色光晕下艳丽的红发吃了一惊，“姐姐你的头发……”  
“这个吗？果然很奇怪吧。”  
玖辛奈苦笑用手扬起一绺头发，血红的发丝在指尖飘落。  
带土摇了摇头，鼓起勇气，试探着握住她的手指，“我、很喜欢……很好看！”  
玖辛奈有些意外歪歪脑袋，“哎呀，这可真是……”  
“玖辛奈的头发很漂亮呀，大家私底下都在羡慕，组里还有人向我打听该用什么精油才好呢～”波风水门抱住她的腰肢，轻笑一声，俏皮眨下眼睛，迷恋得捻起深红发尾，手指灵动打了一圈。  
“就是！明明这么好看！最喜欢妈妈了！”  
鸣人大声喊着，窜进了玖辛奈的怀里，又伸手把一旁的带土同样拉进她的怀里，眯起眼睛用脸蹭了蹭脸颊。  
“真是的，一个个嘴巴都这么甜。”  
玖辛奈无奈笑笑，回抱怀里笑得正高兴的鸣人和浑身僵硬的带土，蹲下来用脸蹭蹭了两人肉乎乎的脸颊。  
“嘶——”扯到伤口，带土倒吸一口气。  
玖辛奈霎时变了神色，抱起带土越过昏暗的走廊小灯，快步跨进明亮的大厅，皱着眉头，叫他张开嘴，“给我看看！”  
“啊——”带土茫然照做，果然软肉肿起。  
“鸣人不懂事就算了，怎么连水门你也不处理一下！”  
说着从木柜里拿出医疗箱，翻出消炎药倒出一板白色药丸，带土一看要吃药，瞬间跳了起来 ，绕过玖辛奈，迈着小短腿向鸣人求救，“鸣人，我不想吃！”  
“不吃药怎么行！”  
有点生气的玖辛奈红发无风自起，鸣人忍不住紧张咽下口水，好在水门及时劝住了她。  
“还是先吃饭吧。”

吃完晚饭，药仍没有被带土吃下，不仅如此他连浴室也不愿意去，好说歹说把他带进洗漱间鸣人出了一身汗，充分察觉到带土的难搞，鸣人干脆放弃把他和门槛分离的想法，因为再纠缠下去他怕自家的房门掉下来 。  
“你等一下。”  
鸣人踢踏拖鞋进浴室拿了他平时洗澡时的小黄鸭，犹豫一下塞进带土的手里，“给你。”  
“诶？”带土愣住了。  
“先说好，不是给你的，洗完澡要还我。”  
鸣人扭扭捏捏冲他喊了一句，说完把脸侧到一边，为了掩饰尴尬，脱起了衣服，先行一步冲进了淋浴间。  
带土双手捧着蓝色小圆眼的鸭子，踌躇望着几步外的氤氲水汽闭着眼一小步一小步走了进去。  
“看招——！”  
带土刚从更衣室进到淋浴间，猝不及防被鸣人捧起的水喷了半身，半湿的狗耳塌耸下去，贴着同样湿透的黑发，略有迷茫眨巴下眼睛，水滴顺着脸颊滑进宽大的衬衫领口。  
“你怎么没脱衣服！”  
鸣人大吃一惊，急忙关了花洒，去扒带土打湿的白色衬衫。  
“哇、别甩——！”  
却没有想到他晃着脑袋甩了鸣人半脸水。  
“……”  
鸣人抹了一手水，默默把他扒个了干净，按在小板凳上，忿忿尽情蹂躏湿漉漉的耳朵和头发，带土倒是很高兴摇着尾巴，有一下没一下挤压小黄鸭的腹部，发出轻噗声。  
“别动啊，要是弄到眼睛里记得告诉我。”  
临时找不到洗发帽的鸣人决定直接上手，打泡手心的香草味洗发露，忐忑不安发出叮嘱。  
带土闻言皱起脸紧锁眼皮，鸣人被他一脸凝重的表情笑到，猛然察觉痒意，低头一看，发现是带土尾巴无声卷上他的小腿不安蜷缩。  
鸣人探出手把乳白色的液体抹在他的头顶，小心避过耳朵，指尖贴过敏感的头皮，小幅度按摩起来，带土卷在他腿上的尾巴颤颤巍巍又缩紧了一些。  
白色泡沫随着鸣人的画圈越变越多，所有的黑发在他指缝乖巧流转，鸣人也趁机上下摸索，再次认识到带土的特殊，脸侧没有人类的耳朵，是他想当然了，怎么会有两双耳朵呢？打破自己荒诞的想象，鸣人聚精会神清洗起竖耳的前壁，发觉鸭子不知何时没了声响，低头询问道，“怎么了？”  
“好苦……”  
带土呸呸几声吐出嘴里稀释过的苦涩液体，不学乖伸出半截舌头向他抱怨。  
冲去泡沫后的带土像是解除禁锢，一双黑黝黝的圆眼到处乱瞥，一会碰碰瓶瓶罐罐，一会踩踩地上的积水，把各种的淋浴液体混在一起打出泡沫玩得不亦乐乎，甚至隐隐还有往自己头上乱抹的架势，看得鸣人眼皮直跳，天知道给带土洗耳朵有多麻烦。  
被鸣人阻止的带土很快就把目光移向其他地方，冒着星星眼猛盯蓄满热水的浴缸，尤其是被微风吹动打起涟漪的粼粼水波，更是张圆了嘴。忻悦指着热气腾腾的水面，头顶的竖耳雀跃来回晃动。  
“鸣人，我想玩那个！小鸭子也想玩！”  
不，我的鸭子可不会说话……  
表面波澜不惊的鸣人在心底默默吐槽一句，拉住了带土肉乎乎的胳膊。  
“等一下还有护发素没涂——”  
没好气轻拍头顶，示意带土回神。  
“嗯、嗯！那鸣人弄快一点，我们一起去。”  
瞬间安抚的带土马上坐回小凳，振振有词点头表示赞同，当然如果他的尾巴能不打到鸣人就更好了。  
短短一天得到极速成长的鸣人感叹父母的不容易，无声抹一把心酸泪，认命跟上了撒开脚丫子的带土，“走慢点！”  
  
“鸣人，咕噜咕噜！”  
“你到底在说什么……”  
大半个身子沉进浴缸的带土冒出两只眼睛，吐出白泡咕噜咕噜在水下说着什么，看鸣人根本没听懂，激动手舞足蹈拍着水面邀请他进来，鸣人无力捂着脸，心累躺了进去。  
浴缸容纳两个孩子绰绰有余，鸣人伸直了腿去踢对方的脚趾，带土下意识蜷缩一下，叫鸣人更加坏心眼有一下没一下击打他的小腿肚。  
好在带土也不在意，全神贯注玩弄起黄底蓝眼的塑料鸭子，伸出一根手指按下头顶，好奇看着小鸭子在下一秒冒出水面，摇摇晃晃往另一边游去，带土用手拨动氤氲热气的泉水好心帮助玩具鸭子的旅行，然后……那个漂浮的物体就被鸣人手掌挤压出的水流打翻身，露出透明小塞的腹肚在波澜中上下起伏，偶尔撞击带土泡得泛红的膝盖。  
第二发毫不客气溅了带土的脸上，带土愤懑望向鸣人，笨拙学着鸣人的手势进行反击，只打出一段短暂可笑连一半都没有穿过软绵的细流。  
“噗。”  
鸣人轻笑了一声，一心要被鸭子报仇的带土鼓着脸颊掀起半片水帘送给鸣人，捂着肚子笑得正开心的鸣人被迫洗头，站起来颇具孩子气大力捧起水花扬去。  
“这招怎么样！”  
“哇——!我的也不差！”  
……  
最后两个人撑着膝盖气喘吁吁，大脑缺氧的鸣人咽下口水和带土交换视线，开口道。  
“是我小看你了。”  
“鸣人，你也很强。”  
同样泡得晕乎乎的带土发出由衷赞扬。相视释然，他们握手和解后鸣人才恍然梦醒，对漫地的积水泛了难，瓷制浴缸沉默晃着三分之一微凉的液体，不轻不重拍在他们的小腿上。

趁在玖辛奈发现前，鸣人匆匆处理完地面，跟做贼一样拉着带土的手回到了自己的房间。  
谨慎靠在大门上听了一会，没有听到任何声响，鸣人安心发出了一声欢呼，“恭喜我们成功逃离浴室！”  
递给带土装着凉水的玻璃杯，在鸣人的要求下，带土为难和他碰杯。  
鸣人渴得厉害，咕噜吞咽喝了半杯，爽快从喉咙扬出一声满足的哈气。带土试探伸出舌尖卷起一点，凉意顺着食道划入腹中，极大舒缓炽热的肺腔，学着鸣人的样子喝下整杯，却不想到被呛到，慌张用手背抹去嘴角的水渍。  
“你怎么这么笨。”  
“呜……”  
鸣人从来没有见过这么笨的人，随口抱怨一句，觉得被嫌弃的带土马上垂下了尾巴。  
“差点忘了，还没吃药……我再给你倒点水……”  
瞥到桌前的白色盒装药，鸣人才想起来带土还没吃下消炎药，从一板里抠破金属薄层，在手心倒出一颗白色药丸，正打算给带土的杯子里加水，带土弯腰就着他的手心舌尖一卷吞咽入腹。  
“你怎么直接就吃了！”  
直到手心湿润的触感缓缓从来，鸣人失声惊吼。  
“不能吃吗？”  
有点苦。  
试图用唾液吞咽味蕾残留苦涩的带土不解抬头。  
“不是这个问题！你、你……你这个笨蛋！”  
鸣人被他问得发懵，顷刻之间又偏偏想不出反驳的举例，急得抓耳挠腮，大喊带土是笨蛋，顶着他的肩膀推攘往外走。  
  
可出乎鸣人的意料，带土伫在原地，抓着鸣人翻出来给他套上的旧睡衣死活不肯走，低着头依稀传来支离破碎的呜咽。  
“鸣人你还没有摸我的尾巴呢……”  
鸣人整个人都傻了，未曾料到带土始终挂念他车上安抚之词。  
“虽然我很笨，但我的尾巴手感真的很好。”  
察觉鸣人的犹豫，带土近乎迫切抓去他的手往身后探去，鸣人像被电触到强行抽出被他握得生疼的手腕。  
“我们……”  
鸣人忍住揉手腕的冲动，斟酌言辞试图说服带土，可他看到带土眼底纯黑夜幕缓缓散去的星光，合上了嘴。  
“……去床上吧。”  
“嗯嗯！”  
这话一出口，鸣人暗道不对劲，但带土瞬间阴转晴的表情和不断晃动的尾巴让他面露微笑咬紧了牙关。  
“鸣人…我……等一下！这样就可以了。”  
爬上床的带土趴在柔软的羽绒被上，骤然慌张抓一个靠枕垫在身下，冲他抬起了臀，隐隐露出圆润的白嫩弧度，干透了的尾巴不安轻微抖动，像是有生命一样慢慢靠近触碰他的指尖，绕圈圈环上手腕，一点点乖巧送进手心。  
这、真的不对！  
仿若自己做了什么错事，鸣人的罪恶感更上一层楼，对手上的柔软不知如何是好，焦虑下意识用指甲扣弄软肉，大拇指和食指锢成椭圆，偶尔用虎口的薄茧上下蹭弄。  
“鸣人～”  
带土带着哭音的细碎抽噎忽远忽近，鸣人恍如梦醒，惊觉带土蜷缩身体瘫软在床上红了眼角，小扇子般的睫毛安静悬挂清澈透明的泪珠。  
“你怎么哭了？!”  
手上毛绒绒的尾巴柔软无骨般缠在小手臂，鸣人不敢硬抽，握着尾巴后端僵硬了身体。  
“我也不知道，可能是因为……”  
带土摇摇头，泪花随着他的动作缓缓划过脸颊，留下两道明显的水痕，思索着回复了一个不确定的答案，“太舒服了？”  
完了，漩涡鸣人害人不浅。自知事情转向一个诡异的方向，鸣人脑袋里把自己暴打百遍，打完继续对泪眼婆娑试图索求更多的带土死了机。  
“那我们继续？”  
瞧瞧自己说的什么鬼话，鸣人默默抹了一把脸，甚至怀念离左手十厘米的玻璃杯，冒着凉气的水是多么可爱，多想喝一口缓解口腔的燥热，当然倒头上也未尝不可。  
带土诚实送上了更多的毛绒绒，露出黑色短裤包裹的两条肉腿，灯光下亮得发光，叫鸣人不自觉有点眩晕。  
他和一般人类不一样，有一条垂到脚踝的黑色毛绒尾巴，漩涡玖辛奈之前还为难没有低腰内裤，只好临时拿一条新内裤剪开小洞给他穿上，好在带土穿着舒服也喜欢，波风水门故意打趣，可怜我们的带土没有一条好裤子穿。玖辛奈轻笑一声特意叮嘱鸣人不能互穿。  
确实不能穿。  
鸣人睁着干涩的眼睛，盯着带土尾椎骨露出的圆形小洞对母亲的叮咛表示赞同。手臂上的尾巴缩紧了些，像是不满催促，蹭得满是痒意，他很难用词语去形容这种毛糙散发香气的触感。  
可鸣人已经摸了很多地方了，如果还有地方没有的话……那只能是那里了。  
可真的要摸吗？  
急不可耐的尾巴支起一小段推嚷鸣人的小拇指，知道逃不过的鸣人硬着头皮凑了上去。还未干透的根部摸上去略有凉意，学着之前的手法，鸣人刮弄尾部侧面，带土跟小奶狗一样从喉咙里舒服咕噜几声。  
他的尾巴过于新奇，前面是人类白皙的柔软，后面是自然的临时拼接，却毫无任何违和感，隔着薄薄一层皮肉的骨头灵巧在手心蹭弄，鸣人内心仍然感叹，带土骤然抽搐着小腿，彻底瘫倒在床上，放空眼神盲目哈气。  
他好像闯祸了。  
鸣人望着被他揉得泛出可爱粉红的尾椎骨陷入了深思。  
  
“感觉有好一点吗？”  
等带土缓过来神已是晚上九点多几分，鸣人借着喝水的动作掩饰尴尬，从折射的无机物看到把脸贴在冰凉的玻璃杯上的带土，偷偷凝视他仍然红得冒尖的竖耳。  
“好……多了。”  
鸣人还想再说些什么，被门外女仆刻意控制音量的两下敲门声打断了思绪。多半是玖辛奈派来催鸣人睡觉和接带土去房间的人，瞬间了然的鸣人去给对方开了门，察觉到什么的带土把杯子放回原处，跃下床沿走了几步猛然觉得不对劲，折回穿上拖鞋踉跄跟上鸣人。  
鸣人正在和女仆说些什么，最后拉过带土的手叮嘱他要跟着女仆，千万别乱跑。  
带土听闻呆愣点头，可真要走依依不舍抱住了鸣人，把头埋在他的脖颈到处乱嗅。  
鸣人无奈揉揉他乱翘的发顶。  
“怎么了？”  
他退后一步松开鸣人，又抬起胳膊去闻袖子，嘿嘿傻笑起来。  
“有和鸣人有一样的味道。”  
接着露出更加傻到冒泡的笑容。  
“这样就算分开也没有关系了。”  
从来没有人和鸣人说过这种话，鸣人使劲揉了揉他的头发，把本就凌乱的刘海揉得乱飞，笨拙表示关切。  
“嗯……记得、早点睡。”  
走到走廊的带土不断挥手，走到尽头唯恐鸣人看不见他，垫脚努力摇晃手臂。  
鸣人觉得好笑，同样冲他挥挥手，哪怕身边有女仆引路，他仍止不住的担忧，直到两人的拉长黑影彻底消失在转角才呼出口长气，回到房间关上了门。  
躺在床上的鸣人惦记带土的状况，狗舍来回的舟车劳顿和半夜的打闹让他困倦得厉害，昏昏沉沉中下了决定。  
明天得先去找带土……他要是迷路就麻烦了……  
他还想再做什么，身上柔软的被子满是阳光的味道，踩着白云迷迷糊糊掉进泛着五彩泡沫的梦乡。

另一边进到自己房间的带土睁大圆眸僵硬得躺在床上，蹬直腿呆望女仆替他拉上被子，退出房门祝他好梦，小声学着她的样子同样回复，“姐姐再见。”  
对方微笑着关掉了灯光，缓缓离去的脚步声从厚重的房门一点点褪去声音。  
带土全身僵直，愣愣躺在大床不敢动，半晌试探轻抖指尖探出被窝，接触到泛着凉意的空气，像放下巨石骤然放松下来。  
“呜、太软了，反而睡不着……”  
带土爬下床摇着尾巴把褶皱理平，歪着脑袋想了想从柜子里抱出一张旧床单，赤脚踩着地毯一屁股坐进黑暗，靠着冰冷坚硬的墙角给自己盖上，蜷缩起身体安心蹭蹭发着霉味的床单，熟悉的倦意如潮水般悄悄拍打海岸，果然这样才对……正如他此前度过无数个相似的漆黑夜晚一般，带土心满意足陷入了梦境，也许唯一的不同是今日多一丝微薄香草味。

09

鸣人睡得迷迷糊糊，挂念隔壁房间的带土少见没有懒床，眯着眼睛套上了拖鞋，哈气连天差点在走廊走错了方向。  
敲敲房门，半晌也没有等到宇智波带土来开门，甚至连悉悉索索的穿衣声没有听闻丝毫，心里猜测多半是睡过了头。  
就算和我长得一样高，又怎么样?  
还不是懒床了…果然还是个小屁孩……  
心态平衡些的鸣人皱着小鼻子轻哼两下，扭开了门把手。  
“带土，早上……人呢!”  
床上没人。  
一句问好硬生生卡在了嗓子眼，鸣人被吓得彻底没了瞌睡，慌忙跑到床边，把手伸进了被窝，别说留下一点温度，被子和床单整洁得吓人，纯白洁净、毫无褶皱，鸣人有一瞬间怀疑对方可能根本没在房间入睡。  
“……鸣人?”  
头上的耳朵晃了晃，带土揉着惺忪的睡眼从靠墙书柜的空隙里探出了头，罪魁祸首满脸茫然，抓着滑下的床单，眨巴下懵懂的圆眸向他打招呼。  
“你怎么睡地上!”  
鸣人又急又恼，几步蹦到他面前，注视颜色泛黄的床单紧紧皱起了眉头，右手立刻抚上带土的额头，万幸掌心的温度一切正常。  
骤然松了一口气的鸣人没有马上松开手，用空着的左手一把愤懑夺过单薄的床单扔到了身后。  
带土没有认识到任何不对，还以为他是想玩什么游戏，仰着脖子小动物似的让鸣人肆意抚摸，舒服得眯起眼睛，从喉咙里发出一点呼呼的咕噜声，又希望对方可以再摸摸自己的耳朵，不自觉往鸣人的怀里缩去。  
“诶、诶——”  
这可让鸣人的屁股遭了殃，蹲坐的鸣人毫无准备，被他扑了正着，肉乎乎的小屁股和地板来了个亲密接触。  
被压住下半身的鸣人挣扎着试图推开胡乱蹭着肚子软肉的带土，涨红着脸揉捏他的圆脸大叫，“宇智波带土——你个笨蛋!快点下去——”  
九月是略含暑气余热的季节，房间还用不着铺上一层厚厚织着波斯梨花图案的羊毛地毯，逃脱失败的漩涡鸣人躺在冰冷的木制地板上气喘吁吁，绝望抬了一下被带土缠得死死的小腿，无奈认了命，手上大力揉捏他毛绒绒的脑袋。  
“带土我问你……”鸣人吸了口气，握着肩膀把他往下按了按，“为什么不睡床?”  
带土松开了缠在一起的手和腿，趴在鸣人身上小声说了些什么，“因为床太软了…我睡不着……”  
漩涡鸣人差点没听清，撑着手终于能支起身体，换了个姿势继续用小拇指刮弄他的耳背。  
“角落很好哦——又窄又暗!一下子就睡着了!”  
他的声音极轻，像四月里最先来到的一抹春风，偏偏后一句是亮着眼睛喊出来的，全然不顾陷入沉默的鸣人，无知觉傻乎乎笑起来。  
“……”  
漩涡鸣人沉寂片刻，千言万语归为一声叹息，“你果然是个大笨蛋。”

拉着带土的手，漩涡鸣人带着他往走廊尽头的洗漱台走去，好奇张望了一路的宇智波带土终于安静下来，很快像是想到什么，小碎步凑到他身边。  
“干、干嘛?”  
鸣人多少有点不太自在，往墙壁过去了一点。  
“鸣人是不是刚刚和我打招呼了?”  
“没有。”  
“诶?”  
下意识秒答的漩涡鸣人听到带土困惑的低呼声隐隐后悔，搜肠刮肚也不知道该怎么补救，眼睁睁看见带土陷入混乱，小声嘀咕起来。  
“可我明明听见了呀……怎么会搞错呢？”  
好在他并没有困扰多久，握着拳头很快就下定了决心。  
“嗯、那现在开始说吧——”  
漩涡鸣人的右眼皮莫名其妙挑了挑，他骤然有了不好的预感。果不其然，带土吸了口气，中气十足向他问好。  
“鸣人，早上好——”  
“我没聋，听得见……”  
无法抑制身体抖动的鸣人，低下头狰狞着表情，只管低头狂走。  
已经来到洗漱台半晌，带土左等右等也没能等到来自鸣人的问候，垂着耳朵可怜兮兮挤着牙膏。  
“……早上好。”  
鸣人犹豫了一下，到底软下了心肠，把那句残缺的言语完整传达了出来。  
“嗯、嗯!”  
在空气晃动一下的耳朵马上精神抖擞起来，宇智波带土雀跃大力点着头。  
“快刷牙。”  
鸣人手疾眼快赶在牙膏摔下大理石台面前，抓着他的手腕，连牙刷一起送进了带土嘴里。  
“呜……好苦。”  
马上皱起脸的带土在鸣人的目光下息了搞小花样的心思，没有吐出薄荷味的软膏，甚是乖巧。尤其是听到鸣人最少要刷三分钟的叮嘱后彻底放弃，赴死般闭上了眼睛，手上的动作绝不敷衍。


	2. Chapter 2

“鸣人，不可以挑食哦~”  
漩涡玖辛奈颇为好笑弯起了嘴角，自认为隐蔽的漩涡鸣人还想装傻充愣，盯着窗外的大好风景吹起口哨，偷偷摸摸把绿油油的西兰花往宇智波带土的碟子里推了推，叉子扒拉开圆润的小青豆，试图藏在吐司后面。  
看报的波风水门悄咪咪竖起来耳朵，在宽大的A2纸张后心照不宣和漩涡玖辛奈交换了一个眼神，夹杂几分无奈，任由漩涡鸣人做出笨拙的掩饰。  
“我没有……”漩涡鸣人勉强藏好，飘忽的目光回到了餐桌，“带土喜欢吃，我才……嗯！我看带土喜欢吃，所以才给他的。要是其他人，我才不给呢。带土，你说是不是？”  
波风水门眼里满是笑意，卷起的报纸成了一个不完美的圆筒，高高扬起轻轻放下，拍了拍漩涡鸣人乱翘的头发，在对方发出一声不满的闷声后，把目光转向吃得正开心的宇智波带土。  
“带土，你也是。”  
猝不及防被点到名的宇智波带土抬起来头，近乎茫然眨巴下眼睛，头上的黑色耳朵也随主人呆呆抖动几下，不明所以看看漩涡鸣人又望望波风水门，再瞧瞧漩涡玖辛奈，歪着头咽下了嘴里的培根。  
“不能总是帮鸣人吃蔬菜。”  
知道他不在状态，只一心一意吃他的早餐，连什么时候自己的碟子上多了几个小堆也不清楚，漩涡玖辛奈开口道。  
“要是鸣人以后长不高了，可怎么办呀。”  
眸子一转，竟捂着嘴呜呜哭泣了起来，脸上悲痛欲绝，仿佛漩涡鸣人真的因此长不高了。  
怀揣善意，捉弄孩子的演技并不需要多么逼真，不光成功让宇智波带土张惶失措起来，连漩涡鸣人也陷入了深深的自我怀疑。  
“不行！鸣人一定要长高！”  
宇智波带土笨手笨脚推着青豆，却怎么样也推不进勺子，急得他拿起叉子插了一块大大的西兰花，另外一只手在下面小心护着，送到了漩涡鸣人的嘴边。左等右等，等了好几分钟，也没有等到漩涡鸣人张嘴，这让宇智波带土愈发焦灼，冰凉凉的西兰花更近一步，贴着漩涡鸣人柔软的嘴唇。  
“鸣人你快吃呀！本来就比我矮一点了，不吃还怎么长高呀！”  
“我……“前一秒感动到不能自已的漩涡鸣人现在脸都绿了，半晌方从牙缝里挤出一句，”谢谢你。”  
不料被激励到宇智波带土来了劲，头上的耳朵大力抖动，凑到他眼前，补充了一句。  
“鸣人 还要吃吗？我这里还有很多!”  
“……”  
漩涡鸣人说不出话了。


End file.
